1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to bathing towels, more specifically relates to an elongated towel with one or more pockets on either faces for cleaning and/or drying difficult to reach body areas during or after showering.
2. Description of Related Art
Bathing towels generally comprise an absorbent fabric for absorbing water from the skin surface of the body after shower. Generally, cleaning using towels involves pat drying the skin surface to wipe out the remaining water droplets. Towels exists in different sizes, textures and materials suiting to the needs of the user. Some towels comprise one or more compartments for receiving soap or shower lotion or gel, which can be used for cleaning the body during showering or bathing. Towels can also be used for other applications such as applying lotion, massaging or providing warm compress.
It has long been a problem to reach for and properly apply a cleaning agent across the back portion of the body while bathing. In addition, it is difficult to access the upper back region for cleaning or drying after shower using conventional towels. Though, a number of cleaning devices such as back scrubbers, brushes, washcloths and sponges are used for cleaning the upper back portion of human body, these devices still fail to provide options for cleaning intricate areas such as behind ears, within ear folds, between toes and the like. Moreover, it is a tedious task to clean difficult to reach body areas especially by children, elderly and other users with joint disability or upper limb disability.
Existing cleaning devices, which comprise handle loops made of hard materials on both the ends of the fabric, might hurt user's hands. Some cleaning devices may comprise rough material such as nylon net or hard fiber bristles, which might cause abrasions on skin surface. Most of the towels used for cleaning the body surface during bathing or drying the body surface after bathing, may comprise a piece of absorbent fabric. However, these towels do not allow cleaning or drying of difficult to reach body areas such as the area behind the ears, between the earlobe, between the toes and the like, while bathing.
Hence, there exists a need for an easy-to-use, compact towel for cleaning the human body including the back region of the human body. In addition, there is a need for a towel or washcloth which facilitates easy access to and cleaning of difficult-to-reach body areas including the region between toes, within the ear folds and behind the ear lobes.